Rapuh
by Vohimme
Summary: Hey, Rico, kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan mengingat siapa yang telah tewas, siapa yang telah tiada, dan tidak menangisi mereka yang tubuhnya hancur remuk terinjak Titan? Jadi kau ini kenapa... ? Ah, sudahlah. Pada akhirnya, Rico tetaplah manusia. Dan dia tetaplah perempuan. Minor character fic. Ian Dietrich x Rico Brzenska. Warning inside. My First Fic. Mind to RnR?


**Halo **

**Perkenalkan, nama saya Vohimme. Saya author baru di ffn sekaligus di fandom Shingeki, salam kenal!**

**Okelah, langsung saja.**

**Rapuh**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rapuh © Saya**

**Warning: TOTALLY FAILED, alur ngaco, typo, plot hole maybe(?), dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**...**

* * *

Rico Brenzska.

Rico.

156 cm.

52 kg.

Ia selalu menganggap dirinya hebat.

Dia adalah pemimpin tim elit di Stationary Guard.

Di antara teman-teman satu angkatannya, ia juga termasuk yang paling handal.

Baginya, dirinya hebat. Dengan tampangnya yang mematikan dan tatapannya yang tajam. Ditambah lagi, ia adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak terlalu peduli. Kombinasi yang sempurna untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti pahlawan yang tangguh.

Tapi dibalik semua itu...

Siapa sangka dia rapuh?

Hey, memang arti dari kata rapuh itu apa?

Rapuh bukan berarti lemah. Dan yang jelas bukan berarti kuat. Bukan juga berarti biasa-biasa saja.

Yang jelas, Rico itu rapuh. Bahkan walaupun dia tidak mengetahuinya tetap saja, di balik cangkangnya yang tangguh, ia rapuh.

Jadi, harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa Rico itu rapuh?

Sudahlah.

Pada akhirnya, Rico tetaplah manusia.

Dan dia tetaplah perempuan.

...

"Oi, Rico," panggil Mitabi.

"Huh?" balas Rico pendek.

"Bagaimana menurutmu... tentang anak itu?" tanya Mitabi sambil berjalan mendekati teman satu timnya itu.

"Entahlah, tidak ada pendapat khusus. Tapi tadi teman pirangnya bilang menggunakan anak itu kita bisa merebut kembali distrik Trost. Dugaanku, kalau memang setelah ini ada rencana seperti itu, maka anak itu hanya akan menyebabkan banyak korban," jawab Rico dingin.

'_Ya, semakin banyak korban jiwa,"_ batin Rico. Tanpa sadar tangannya tergenggam erat. Apa yang terjadi lima tahun terakhir memang banyak memakan korban jiwa. Bahkan bagi dirinya yang seorang tentara, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Teman-temannya, orang-orang yang dia kenal, banyak yang tewas. Semuanya akibat mahkluk kurang ajar bernama Titan itu. Bukannya sedih, tetapi ia hanya muak, sangat muak, dengan keadaan yang sepertinya mengharuskan agar setidaknya terdapat korban jiwa.

Jika diingat–tidak. Untuk menghilangkan rasa muaknya itu, Rico sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat siapa yang telah tewas, siapa yang telah tiada. Dia juga memutuskan untuk tidak menangisi mereka yang tubuhnya hancur remuk terinjak Titan. Tidak, tidak akan. Itu tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencoba untuk bertahan hidup dan melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai, bukan? Tunggu, memangnya ia memiliki orang yang ia cintai?

...

Berbicara soal 'Rico juga manusia'.

Kadang, Rico sendiri lupa.

Lupa bahwa dia adalah manusia, yang mempunyai perasaan dan hati.

Kadang juga ia lupa bahwa ia bisa terluka dan bersedih.

Sepertinya, ia selalu mengubah luka dan rasa sedihnya menjadi rasa muak.

Ia terus bertahan dengan reputasinya, bertahan dengan cangkang kokohnya, bertahan dengan wajah _emotionless_ nya.

Oh, bahkan kadang dia lupa bahwa dirinya perempuan, yang bisa merasakan perasaan...

Cinta.

Oi Rico, kenapa tidak sekalian kau ubah rasa cintamu menjadi rasa muak?

...

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu memandang orang-orang dari sisi negatifnya. Kecuali mungkin untuk orang itu," Mitabi mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang nampaknya menghampirinya dan Rico.

Kita ulang lagi. _Memangnya Rico memiliki orang yang ia cintai? _Ya. Dan jika kau bertanya siapa, orang yang menghampirinya dan Mitabi lah jawabannya.

"Oi, Komandan Pixis memanggil kalian," teriak Ian sambil berjalan ke dua orang yang ia panggil 'kalian'. Ya, jawaban dari pertanyaan _siapa_ di atas adalah orang ini. Ian Dietrich, salah satu anggota Stationary Guard dengan pangkat yang cukup tinggi di distrik Trost.

"Bisa-bisanya kau dengan santainya berkata begitu," ucap Rico sengit, mengarah ke Mitabi dan mengabaikan Ian. Dilihatnya Mitabi yang terkekeh.

"Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Komandan memanggil kalian!" teriak Ian lagi.

Seketika Rico dan Mitabi melihat ke arahnya, namun dengan segera Rico mengenyahkan pandangan dan pikirkannya, tentang... memori yang terulang.

_Orang ini... _

….

Dan, berbicara soal 'Rico kadang lupa dirinya adalah perempuan yang blabla– '

Sebenarnya ia tidak lupa, hanya saja… R

ico kadang benci fakta bahwa dirinya itu perempuan. Secara teknis, dia tidak membenci perempuan. Dia hanya benci fakta bahwa (menurutnya) perempuan itu lemah.

Fakta bahwa perempuan itu selalu menjadi yang dilindungi.

Fakta bahwa perempuan itu tidak rasional.

Untuk itulah ia mendaftarkan dirinya ke pelatihan militer. Untuk membuktikan bahwa perempuan itu tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Walaupun ia tahu sebelumnya sudah banyak perempuan yang mendaftarkan diri ke pelatihan militer, tapi ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya yang terbaik, dan dirinyalah yang paling mampu bertahan hidup.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengubah fakta menjadi 'dirinya itu kuat', bukan 'perempuan itu kuat'.

Dan pada akhirnya ia tetap 'membenci' perempuan.

Apalagi setelah ia menemukan fakta bahwa perempuan itu…

Mudah jatuh cinta.

Lalu, untuk apa semua latihan militer itu, Rico?

…

"_Rico," panggil seseorang. Entah siapa, tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya. _

"_Rico!" lagi-lagi orang itu memanggil, dan lagi-lagi Rico mengabaikannya._

"_Tcih," tidak biasanya ia–Rico–menyerah. Biasanya juga sepuluh kali ia akan mengabaikannya. _

_"Apa maumu?" walaupun hanya berhenti melangkah, tidak membalikkan badannya. _

"_Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa maumu?'" _

"_Tentu saja yang aku maksud dengan 'apa maumu' adalah apa yang kau inginkan dariku, bodoh," ujar Rico sambil berdecak kesal menanggapi lawan bicaranya._

"_Kau ini kenapa? Seharian kau mengabaikan teman-teman kita, bahkan kau berperilaku buruk kepada Mitabi," kata lawan bicaranya. "kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, setidaknya bersikap baiklah sedikit," tambahnya._

"_Disaat di mana Titan menyerang seperti ini, mau melindungi masyarakat dan menjaga gerbang itu sudah termasuk kebaikan." entah karena kata-kata orang itu ataupun kemauannya sendiri, akhirnya Rico berbalik. Ia menatap sengit lawan bicaranya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang membuatnya 'tidak enak badan' itu berkata demikian? (ya, dugaan orang itu benar bahwa Rico sedang 'tidak enak badan')_

_Yang ditatap oleh Rico malah menatap balik, dan terjadilah tatap menatap berdurasi 30 detik antara Rico dan lawan bicaranya _

"_Jadi, apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Rico menyerah, mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi datarnya yang normal._

"_Aku mau kau menceritakan apa yang menyebabkanmu begini,"_

"_Oh," balas Rico pendek. _

"_Lalu? Apa alasanmu, hm?" masih tidak puas, lawan bicaranya bertanya meminta penjelasan._

"_Kau sudah lama mengenalku, jadi kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifatku," jawab Rico datar._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku belum pernah melihat dan tidak pernah mengenal dirimu yang seperti ini?" balasan dari lawan bicaranya yang masih merupakan pertanyaan membuat Rico terkejut. Seketika ia teringat apa yang Mitabi katakan padanya tadi pagi, yang merupakan alasan juga ia bersikap buruk kepada partner satu tim elitenya itu._ '_Kau tahu, aku belum pernah melihat dirimu yang seperti ini, tapi itu normal. Perempuan akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika ia…' _

"_Cukup," akhirnya Rico memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan lawan bicaranya. __Tapi baru beberapa langkah, sesuatu terjadi._

_Lawan bicaranya malah menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan tarikannya yang begitu kuat menyebabkan Rico kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terjatuh ke samping, menabrak tembok di sampingnya dan sekarang ia dalam posisi terduduk. Bukannya membantu Rico berdiri, lawan bicaranya malah mendekatinya, dan pada saat ia tepat berada di depan Rico, ia berjongkok. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, entah apa tujuan lawan bicaranya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Rico._

"_Ian, hentikan!"_

….

Rico menemukan fakta bahwa perempuan itu mudah jatuh, ya…

Tunggu sebentar, memangnya Rico mengerti apa itu cinta?

Kau tahu, banyak orang yang yang mempertanyakan apa itu cinta, seperti, 'memangnya dia mengerti apa itu cinta?' dan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tapi dalam kasus ini, kumohon jangan anggap ini bodoh karena Rico memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu cinta.

Jadi, darimana dia menemukan fakta di atas kalau ia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?

Rico tidak tahu dan memang tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu,

Tapi…

Siapa sangka mau tidak mau Rico harus tahu tentang hal itu?

Dan lebih buruk lagi ia mengetahuinya dari orang yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan itu.

Berarti Rico memang merasakan perasaan cinta, heh?

….

"_Bodoh, kalau aku bilang katakan padaku, ya, katakan," kata Ian, yang akhirnya berhenti mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Rico. Untuk apa, toh sekarang Rico sudah terjebak di antara dirinya, kedua tangannya dan tembok._

_Rico terdiam. Dan sejenak semuanya ikut terdiam, termasuk hembusan-hembusan angin yang tak berdosa. Munculah perasaan itu lagi, di mana ia sulit untuk bernafas, sesak, seakan-akan persediaan udara di bumi berkurang dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi…_

_Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Rico mengubah semua perasaan yang ia rasakan menjadi rasa muak._

_Sebenarnya bisa saja bukan Rico memberontak, entah memukul atau menendang Ian, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya mengkhianatinya._ _Jadi?_

"_Baiklah, tidak perlu," tiba-tiba saja Ian bangun dari posisinya, membiarkan Rico bebas dari jebakannya. _

_"Mitabi sudah memberiku semua informasi yang kubutuhkan," ujarnya lagi._ _Sementara itu Rico bangun dari posisi terduduknya, kemudian membersihkan beberapa debu di seragam Stationary Guardnya. _

_"Oh," ucap Rico, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sejenak ia kira semuanya telah kembali normal._

"_Dan juga, ekspresi wajahmu itu mengkonfirmasi semua informasi tersebut, termasuk tentang perasaanmu,"_

_Deg._

_Ternyata semuanya belum kembali normal, ya. _

_Perasaan, perasaan apa maksudnya? Perasaan muak? Tidak kali ini. Kali ini, entah mengapa Rico tidak bisa mengubah perasaan ini ke perasaan muak. Semuanya tercampur aduk begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan maupun diubah. Inikah yang dinamakan perasaan cinta? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri._

"_Tapi kau tahu, sebuah ekspresi wajah tidak bisa memastikan semuanya," lagi-lagi Ian berbicara. "Jadi–"_

–_apa kau mencintaiku?"_

N_ah. Maka, terulang lagi tatap-menatap mata yang terjadi di menit-menit yang yang lalu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Seiring dengan maniknya yang beradu pandang dengan manik Ian, Rico merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya runtuh. Sesuatu yang begitu kuat, yang selama ini ia pertahankan, runtuh. Semuanya akibat satu kata: cinta. _

_Satu kata, satu perasaan yang selama ini ia ingkari. Bahkan sejak ia kecil, ia mengingkari rasa cintanya kepada keluarganya, pamannya yang telah merawatnya. Selama ini, ia beranggapan bahwa cinta hanya akan membuat seseorang rapuh, tak berdaya, terjatuh seperti barang tak berguna, berharap ada yang akan berbaik hati menyelamatkan. Rico tak mau menjadi seperti itu, maka ia terus mengingkarinya._

_Tapi kali ini, Rico tak bisa mengingkarinya lagi. Ia jelas-jelas merasakannya, merasakan perasaan itu. Maka sekarang Rico malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadi seperti yang ia anggap ketika orang jatuh cinta:_

_Rapuh, tak berdaya, terjatuh seperti barang tak berguna, menunggu seseorang menyelamatkannya._

_Akhirnya Rico mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha juga mengalihkan pikirannya, hanya untuk menerima rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa marah, malu, kaget, heran, dan juga rasa… rindu? Semuanya bercampur menjadi rasa sakit. Rico, menaruh telapak tangannya di dahinya, menunduk._ _Dan tanpa sadar, butir-butir air mata mulai berjatuhan. _

"_Rico, ternyata kau rapuh ya,"_

…_._

_Bodoh._ Batin Rico lagi.

"Oi! Aku harus memanggil kalian berapa kali?!" teriakan Ian akhirnya menyadarkan Rico dari pemutaran ulang memorinya tersebut.

"Huh, baik," balas Rico dengan muka datar.

Entah kenapa, sejak saat itu Rico tidak lagi bisa memasang wajah sengit ataupun sinis.

Terima kasih untuk Ian.

….

Memang, sejak saat itu Rico tidak bisa memasang tampang handalannya itu.

Sejak saat itu ia juga tidak bisa mengubah segala perasaannya menjadi rasa muak.

Seperti yang tertancap di ingatan Rico dengan jelas, Ian telah meruntuhkan cangkang kokohnya, menghancurkan penghalang dari sisi dirinya yang sebenarnya, yaitu…

"_Rico, ternyata kau rapuh ya,"_

Rapuh.

Iya, rapuh.

Sialan.

Yah, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Ian.

….

"Jadi kalian semua telah disini," kata Dot Pixis. "Kalau begitu langsung saja, kalian kuberi satu misi," pria tua berkumis putih itu menatap ke Ian, Rico, dan Mitabi.

"Lindungi Eren Yeager,"

"Apa!?" hening.

"Ia akan membawa batu besar disebelah sana ke lubang di dinding dan menutupnya, selama proses, aku ingin kalian melindunginya dari serangan Titan lain," ucap Dot Pixis lagi, menjelaskan. Sejenak ketiganya terdiam.

"Komandan, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Rico memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Apa senjata manusia itu benar-benar bekerja?"

"Rico!" bisik Ian, mengisyaratkan lebih–baik–kau–tidak–membahas–hal–itu.

Selang dua detik Rico memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi reaksinya. "Kau juga tidak percaya kan?" Rico menoleh ke Ian. Akhirnya. Sebenarnya, sebelumnya sejak hari itu, ia selalu mendiamkan Ian jika hal yang dikatakannya tidak terlalu penting. Tapi yang jelas saat ini setidaknya ia sudah bisa berbicara normal lagi kepada Ian.

Maka Dot Pixis pun mengucapkan beberapa kata menanggapi kedua orang tersebut.

"Jadi, rasanya tidak berlebihan jika berkata bahwa takdir umat manusia ada di tangan kalian," kata Dot Pixis mengakhiri kata-katanya.

_Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Batin Rico.

Seyakin itukah kau, Rico?

….

Nah, sekarang Rico sudah tahu bahwa dirinya itu rapuh. Setidaknya ia beranggapan bahwa Ian membuatnya demikian. Lalu, apalagi masalahnya?

Sebenarnya jika dianalisis, masih banyak masalah diantara hubungan kedua orang tersebut, dan juga perasaan Rico. Salah satunya gelisah.

Gelisah? Apa-apaan itu?

Ah, ini dia salah satu dari ribuan alasan mengapa Rico membenci rasa cinta. Salah satunya adalah, cinta membuat kita gelisah tentang bagaimana keadaan orang yang kita cintai. Tapi yang ini lebih parah, perasaan gelisah Rico semuanya sudah berubah menjadi rasa takut.

Takut apa? Tentu saja takut Ian mati. Dan kini ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati bahwa Ian akan baik-baik saja. Si bodoh itu belum boleh mati sampai setidaknya urusan mereka berdua jelas, pikirnya.

Dasar _tsundere._

_..._

Seyakin itukah kau, Rico?

Nah, apa rasa yakinmu itu masih bertahan ketika melihat Ian tercintamu itu melompat ke mulut Titan dan menarik salah satu prajurit yang akan ditelan hidup-hidup, Rico?

_Ian._

Matanya membelalak.

_Ian..._

Tubuhnya menegang.

_Ian!_

Jantungnya sejenak berhenti. Demikian juga gerakan tubuhnya.

"Ini... bercanda kan?" bisik Rico. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Apa yang baru saja ia saksikan adalah hal yang luar biasa, dimana seorang anggota Stationary Guard berpangkat tinggi menarik keluar seorang tentara biasa, menggantikan posisinya untuk-untuk ditelan hidup-hidup.

Tapi, yang buruk menjadi yang terburuk. Masih mending jika ia ditelan hidup-hidup. Tapi sayangnya, Titan itu memutuskan untuk memperjelas status pemberani tersebut. Titan itu memisahkan badan dan kepala orang tersebut. Jadi semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Ian mati. Yang buruk menjadi yang terburuk. Ketakutan belaka menjadi nyata.

"Minggir!" teriak Rico sadis sambil membutakan penglihatan seekor Titan. Sejak kapan tubuhnya bergerak? Tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat marah sekarang.

Tidak, bukan hanya karena Ian mati.

Tapi karena sekarang, ia mengerti semuanya.

...

Sekarang ia mengerti semuanya. Semuanya apa?

Tentu saja semuanya. Perasaannya, dirinya, dan apa yang Tuhan takdirkan untuknya.

Perasaannya, yang jatuh cinta kepada Ian. Dirinya yang selama ini mengingkarinya. Semuanya sudah jelas, jadi apa lagi yang perlu dimengerti?

Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sekarang terus berkelebat di otaknya.

_Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan ini semua untuknya?_

_Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan ini semua untuk Ian?_

_Kenapa Tuhan memisahkan mereka berdua?_

_Dan kenapa Tuhan memisahkan mereka dengan cara kematian?_

_Kenapa juga Tuhan memisahkan mereka di saat ia sedang rapuh? Di saat terapuhnya?_

_Dan kenapa juga Ian bisa membuatnya serapuh ini? _

_Apakah Tuhan sengaja? Apakah Ian sengaja?_

Tetapi Rico mengerti semuanya. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tentang takdir Tuhan untuknya. Ia sekarang mengerti.

Karma. Ini semua karma. Ini semua balasan untuknya.

Untuknya yang selalu mengingkari perasaannya terhadap seseorang. Untuknya yang selalu bangga akan dirinya yang dingin dan tak berperasaan. Ya, semua ini untuknya.

Begitu kan, Tuhan?

Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya semakin marah.

Ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

Dan sampai sekarang Rico masih terus bertanya-tanya.

_Apakah Tuhan sengaja? Apakah Ian sengaja?_

...

Ditengah huru-hara yang kacau, pada akhirnya tujuan utama misi tersebut berhasil.

Eren berhasil menaruh batu tersebut, mengganjal lubang di dinding yang awalnya menganga lebar tersebut.

Misinya berhasil. Dan untuk pertama kalinya umat manusia menang.

Rico dapat merasakan badannya melemas hingga sepertinya kakinya tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya lagi.

Bahkan ia hampir menangis.

"Semua orang... tidak mati sia-sia," tidak, sekarang Rico sudah menangis. Ia jatuh terduduk. Ia mengambil pistol suar, dan menembakkan sinyal kuning, tanda misi berhasil.

Ya, tidak mati sia-sia. Terutama Ian.

Rico hampir tidak peduli bahwa nyawanya masih terancam oleh Titan yang masih berada di dalam dinding. Siapa juga yang peduli.

Hey, Rico kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan mengingat siapa yang telah tewas, siapa yang telah tiada, dan tidak menangisi mereka yang tubuhnya hancur remuk terinjak Titan? Jadi kau ini kenapa... ?

Ya sudahlah.

Pada akhirnya, Rico tetaplah manusia.

Dan dia tetaplah perempuan.

Perempuan yang baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya.

Di saat yang paling rapuh.

**Fin. **

* * *

**Halo lagi, bagaimana? **

**Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sekali sudah mau membaca, apalagi jika mau mereview. Saya tahu cerita ini gagal, jadi maaf sekali huhu T.T **

**Soal kenapa saya milih pairing IanxRico, entahlah. Saya ngeliat fanartnya di Tumblr, dan entah kenapa saya jadi nyesek lalu punya ide (?). Pada dasarnya saya emang suka pairing tragis, kayak Rivetra sama pair ini /curhat /plakdor **

**Oh ya, di sini ada yang saya buat-buat, yang pas bagian pamannya itu. Terus saya juga bingung mau nyebut Titan itu seorang atau seekor, yaudah saya sebut seekor aja.**

**Oh, ya, terima kasih untuk kakak saya yang ganteng tanda kutip, KatziusTheMaouSatan** **yang sudah membimbing saya sampai sejauh ini /sobs /apaansih**

**Ya sudahlah, segini saja. Sekali lagi maaf karena saya udah nyampah di fandom Shingekyo T.T Dan terima kasih jika sudah mereview.**

_**(Emang ada yang mau ngereview? Ada yang baca aja nggak /pundung TAT)**_

**Jaa...**


End file.
